A Sunday in June
by BettyApatchy
Summary: It was a Sunday in June and Shego was taking a trip to visit a friend as she's done once a year for the past thirteen years.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, someone else does.

A Sunday In June

Betty A. Patchy

* * *

A tall, slim, brunette strode down the hallways seemingly without a thought to how others would receive her presence. As was often the case in Go City bystanders politely overlooked her—in Go if she wasn't stirring up trouble her existence was ignored save for the occasional semi-acknowledging nod. The dark-haired woman turned down a narrow corridor and while her mind was elsewhere her body had traveled the path so many times input from her mind was unnecessary. 

The hall was cramped, over congested with medical equipment, and when a young, barrel-chested man suddenly exited a suite Shego was forced to turn sideways to avoid a collision. Uncharacteristically the snarky side-kick had nothing to say, no unkind words to snarl at the person who inconvenienced her. In fact, other than turning aside neither person acknowledged the other's existence.

The young mercenary waited, pressed as close to the wall as she could get as the first man was followed by a second and a third. The fourth and final man to exit the room paused briefly in front of Shego and made eye contact; amethyst locking with jade.

"He asked for you." Mego's hair had slipped free from its usual tie and partially obscured his face.

"He always does." Shego managed to speak with great neutrality. She nodded to her older brother in passing and entered the room the rest of her family had vacated.

The man sat facing away from the entrance gazing blindly out the window. Rays of morning light caressed his face casting it in a warm light that did nothing to brighten his presence.

Shego cleared her throat at the door's threshold in an attempt to draw the man's attention. Slowly the man turned toward the noise. When he saw the visitor a solemn frown slid onto his face.

Now that he was no longer facing away from her Shego could finally see his face. He looked exactly as she remembered him, but then again that was to be expected.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to visit me today." Mercer got to his feet with the same measured pace that he did everything with. Standing he was more than a head taller than her and if Shego had to guess she would have estimated his age somewhere in the late 30's 40 at most. He was the picture of perfect health and though Shego knew that to be a lie she sometimes thought that the lie would be easier to swallow than the truth.

"How are you doing?" Shego asked almost perfunctorily, for lack of anything better to say. Once, a very long ago, things were not so awkward between them. The dark-haired woman could scarcely remember the days when she didn't have to scour her mind trying to think of useless things to tell him.

"I'm very well; it's a beautiful day out side." Mercer Roark said as though that was all the explanation he needed to give.

"Are the doctors taking good care of you?" The young woman strode into the room, uninvited, and sat in the closest chair to the middle-aged man. At the question the russet-haired man perked up visibly, he straightened out his clothes and ran fingers through his hair. "Yes, very good care. Are you with the hospital?"

Shego laughed warmly at his question. "I hear you have a large family, can you tell me about them?"

Unbothered by the non-sequitur Mercer grew even more excited. Some part of Shego's mind was distantly reminded of an eager child happy to finally know the answer to a question they were asked. "There's Cassie; my wife, Olivier, Adrien, Angel, Roman, and Troy; my children. Ollie is 16 and he's already catching up quick to his old man—I wouldn't be surprised if he turns out taller than me. Adrien is 13 he's the best in his track and field team, no one can catch him, I think it comes from time spent running from his little sister, Angelique. Angelique," Mercer sighed ruefully. "She's a handful already and she's only 11 a wild child if there ever was one, but she's got a great heart. Roman and Troy are the babies, they just turned 4 yesterday. They love to do everything their sister does; I just hope they aren't nearly as good as getting into—or out of—trouble as Angel."

A thoughtful frown marred his classically handsome features. "The doctor's said they would be here soon—they weren't hurt in the accident."

"The 'accident'?" Shego probed trying valiantly to keep a polite disinterest in her tone. "What accident?"

"It was April fool's and we were throwing a birthday party for the twins. The kids were playing in their tree house and Cassandra and I were on the patio barbequing." The words came slowly, almost painfully, but Shego didn't seem to mind. "They were always up there playing in that thing even though Cass hated it, she was always worried one of them was going to pull some idiotic stunt and break their neck—Angel most likely. There was a noise? No," The brunette shook his head vigorously, correcting himself. "it was a light and I looked up..."

Another long pause came and went. Shego glanced at her watch anxiously torn between letting his tell his account as he remembered and rushing him.

Mercer turned and looked at his guest suddenly. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about? I seem to have forgotten."

The young woman sighed and stared at the man next to her for a long moment before coming to a decision. "We were just finishing actually. I'm glad you're feeling better, Mr. Roark. Have a nice day."

Shego stood and walked out of the room taking long, purposeful strides. Even with her comet enhanced senses she could barely hear the semi-bewildered man she had left bid her farewell. It was only later, much later, when she was safely enshrouded in the pitch black of her bedroom that the former hero allowed herself to mourn the loss of her father. A man who had a perfectly sound body and a mind that had remained unchanged since that day over thirteen years ago both mind and body immune to the passage of time.

Invisible in the oppressive dark a crumpled card fell from her clenched fists onto the carpeted floors below.

"Happy Father's Day, dad."

That Father's Day, like the thirteen before it, Shego lay alone in the dark and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Heh, I think this is the first one-shot I sat down and put out in under 2 hours. 

So the basic idea is the Shego's dad, Mercer, also got powers from the comet. He got immortality which is why he hasn't aged a day since the accident, but his mind was severely damaged and he is incapable of making new memories which is why he is in a health facility.

Yeah it's kinda depressing...


End file.
